Pea
Peas are projectiles that are fired by peashooting plants. The pea is the basic projectile in the game, and therefore a single pea is the base unit for measuring damage. List of peashooting plants ''Plants vs. Zombies *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Snow Pea *Gatling Pea Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Peashooter *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Snow Pea *Ice Queen Pea *Flaming Pea *Repeater Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Pea Pod *Snow Pea Pea projectiles Plants vs. Zombies ProjectilePea.png|Pea ProjectileSnowPea.png|Frozen Pea FirePea.png|Fire Pea Hypnotized Pea.png|The Hypnotized Pea from the Hypnotized Peashooter Zombie (iPhone version) PeaDS.png|A Pea in the DS version DS Pea2.png|A Frozen Pea in the DS version DS Fireball.png|A Fire Pea in the DS version Plants vs. Zombies Adventures PvZAPea.PNG|Pea Little Minty.png|Mint Pea Slightly Minty.png|Frozen Pea VERY MINTY.png|Extremely Frozen Pea Not so minty.png|Flaming Pea Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Pea PVZ2.jpg|Pea Snowz Pea.png|Frozen Pea Fire Pea PvZ2.png|Fire Pea Big Fire Pea.png|Big Fire Pea Giant Fire Pea.png|Giant Fire Pea Napalm Pea.png|Napalm Pea Big Napalm Pea.png|Big Napalm Pea Giant Napalm Pea.png|Giant Napalm Pea Pea A normal pea can only be shot by Peashooters, Repeaters, Threepeaters, Split Peas, Gatling Peas, and Pea Pods. Each pea does one normal damage shot to zombies. Frozen Pea A frozen pea can be shot by Snow Peas and Ice Queen Peas. Each of it does one normal damage shot to zombies, it will also slow down zombies. In ''Plants vs. Zombies, Slowing effect can be removed by fire peas and Jalapenos. A frozen pea will become a normal pea after passing through a Torchwood. However, in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, fire peas will not remove the slowing effect. Fire Pea Fire peas are normal peas that have passed through a Torchwood. They can also be fired by Flaming Peas. Each fire pea does the equivalent of two normal damage shots to its target, with a small splash effect with a damage of 0.7 normal damage shot. In Plants vs. Zombies, fire peas can "thaw out" slowed zombies and a frozen pea that passes through a Torchwood will turn into a regular pea. In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, fire peas deal double damage and breaks the Ice Block Zombie's ice block in one hit. Napalm Pea When you put Plant Food on a Torchwood in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the fire will turn into napalm. Every pea passing through the upgraded Torchwood will become napalm peas, doing even more damage to zombies than fire peas. Big Pea These peas are big and do approximately 19 damage when you Plant Food a Repeater or a Split Pea in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Big Fire Pea These peas deal 38 damage, and are formed by a big pea passing a Torchwood. Big Napalm Pea These peas do 47 damage and are very strong that are formed by a giant pea passing a Napalm Torchwood. Giant Pea These peas are extremely big and appears when you Plant Food a Pea Pod in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Giant Fire Pea These peas are formed by a giant pea passing a Torchwood. Giant Napalm Pea These peas are formed by a giant pea passing a Napalm Torchwood. Candy Pea Candy peas are the projectiles fired by Sweet Peas. They resemple circular mints, and deal a small bit more damage than regular peas. Bee Bees are the projectiles fired by Beeshooters. They deal 2x the damage as regular peas. ZomBotany Pea Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies from ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 fire peas. They are just normal peas. They hit plants for half the damage of a bite. Plants that are short enough (Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed and Spikerock) will not be hit by them. Trivia *The pea is incredibly big, slightly bigger than the size of a zombie's hand. '']] *It is unknown how the Gatling Pea and Threepeater can fire peas without their mouths bulging, as the holes used to shoot peas from them is much smaller than other peashooting plants. *The Beeshooter is a lot like most peashooting plants, but it shoots bees instead of peas. **Pea also rhymes with bee. See also *Peashooter *Snow Pea *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Gatling Pea *Torchwood *Peashooter Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie What is your favorite peashooting plant? Peashooter Snow Pea Repeater Threepeater Split Pea Gatling Pea Flaming Pea Ice Queen Pea Sweet Pea Beeshooter Pea Pod Category:Projectiles Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time